1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to potable containers having straws contained therein and more particularly relates to such a container having a sanitized straw therein and further having a means whereby such container may be resealed and stored in any position without spillage of the potable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Potable containers having interior straws are known. The earlier containers, however, are not sanitary because the entire straw is immersed within the potable. Nor can the earlier containers be effectively resealed.
There is a need for a container having a straw that is protected by a sanitary wrapper prior to use by the consumer of the potable. After the straw has been unwrapped, there should exist means for causing the straw to project upwardly so that the same may be engaged for drinking purposes. Means are needed for permitting resealing of each container after use, and such means should prevent leakage of the potable.